Miracle Of The Dream
by Uzumina Ai-chan
Summary: Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto. Hal itu membuat Hinata frustasi karena Naruto ternyata tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Hinata mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto yang saat ini seperti kerasukan setan. Hanya ada satu cara...
1. Chapter 1

Miracle Of The Dream

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pair: Hinata x Naruto

Warning: Typo, OOC, Sangat abal, Alur kilat (semoga tidak yah?) dll.

Tak perlu basa-basi, langsung saja baca ya!

Let's read

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Meet the Old Women

.

.

.

"Hey bocah! Jangan lari kau!" Wanita garang itu melempar batu raksasa kearah gadis lemah yang kini menjadi sasarannya. Entah peristiwa apa yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat gadis tersebut diincar oleh seorang wanita yang bisa dijuluki 'monster' itu. "Kyaa! Aku mohon, jangan bunuh Aku!" Sang gadis hanya dapat pasrah memohon ampun, ia sendiri juga heran, baru saja tiba ia sudah dikejar-kejar dengan alasan yang belum jelas. "Heh? Ampun katamu?" Wanita garang itu diam sejenak. "Sampai kapanpun Aku tak akan mengampunimu! Hyaa! Terimalah seranganku!"

"TIDAK!"

"Eh?" Seorang gadis berambut indigo kini telah terbangun dari mimpi 'buruknya'. "Hanya mimpi…tapi syukurlah" ucapnya seraya mengusap dadanya lega.

"Hinata-nee! Cepatlah turun! Sarapan sudah siap!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar kamar gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut. "Ah, baiklah. Sebentar lagi Aku akan turun." Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut bergegas kekamar mandi untuk tujuan yang sudah seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

**Hinata's POV**

Aneh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku selalu bermimpi buruk ya? Apakah ini karma? Tidak,tidak, mana mungkinlah. Memangnya Aku punya salah apa? Seingatku, Aku tidak punya masalah apapun pada siapapun. Tapi kenapa? Apa mungkin ini pertanda?

Hah… menyebalkan!

Setelah selesai mandi, kupakai pakaian biasa yang tidak berlebihan. Kaos lavender panjang lengan, dan celana panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat. Yap! Pakaian yang pantas untuk dihari minggu yang bahagia. Hmm, kalau masalah Make Up, yang kubutuhkan hanya bedak putih polos. Cukup sedikit saja, Aku lebih suka berbedak tipis, tidak berlebihan.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, tepatnya di meja makan. Adikku sudah memanggilku tadi, sepertinya Aku terlalu lama. Yah, ini gara-gara mimpi buruk yang kudapatkan. Aku jadi kesiangan dan Aku malah merasa kurang tidur. Sudah Kubilang, ini menyebalkan!

"Hinata-nee, kenapa lama sekali?" Kulihat adikku yang bertanya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, bahkan irama suaranya datar, benar-benar dingin. Ah, Aku harus bilang apa padanya? "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hana-chan" kulontarkan senyuman yang biasa Aku berikan kepadanya.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya" kataku masih tersenyum. Kutuangkan teh kedalam cangkir milikku

"Hn, oh iya. Hinata-nee, tadi Tou-san menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu sesuatu hal kepadamu, Tou-san bilang dia akan pergi kerja keluar kota bersama Neji-nii dalam beberapa hari ini, jadi Tou-san menyuruh agar Hinata-nee merawatku baik-baik. Dan mereka sudah pergi sejak pukul 07.00 tadi." Penjelasan Hanabi panjang sekali, itu membuatku hanya menatap dan mendengarnya.

"Hinata-nee."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Tehmu tumpah"

"Ah, Apa?"

.

.

.

Sial! Kenapa Aku sial begini? Terpaksa Aku mengganti pakaianku yang basah terkena tumpahan teh ku itu. Sebenarnya bukan tumpah sih, hanya saja tadi Aku terlalu fokus mendengarkan omongan Hanabi. Dan Aku lupa kalau Aku saat itu sedang menuang teh. Yah, kalian semua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Saat Aku akan mengganti pakaianku, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sudah pasti itu Hanabi. "Hinata-nee, bisakah kita jalan-jalan keluar? Dirumah sangat membosankan" kata Hanabi. Jalan-jalan? Tentu saja Aku mau. "Uum, baiklah. Hana-chan tunggu saja nee-chan dibawah ya?" balasku sambil mengenakan pakaian.

"Hn"

Aah, dasar anak itu, tak bisakah ia menjadi sedikit lebih manis? Sepertinya hanya Aku saja dirumah ini yang masih memiliki emosi yang nyata. Tidak seperti Tou-san, Neji-nii, dan Hana-chan yang selalu memasang tampang seperti mayat hidup.

"Jalan-jalan ya?" gumamku pelan. "Kalau begitu Aku akan butuh ini" Aku mengambil tas imut milikku yang bermotif lavender. Takut jika membuat Hanabi menunggu lagi, Aku segera kebawah dan menemuinya.

.

.

.

**End Of Hinata's POV **

"Nee, Hinata-nee. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hanabi dengan tampang datarnya. Ia berjalan disamping Hinata sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan tanpa menatap Hinata.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita ke Taman saja Hana-chan?" tawar Hinata. Diperhatikannya Hanabi yang entah melihat apa. "Melihat apa Hana-chan?" lanjut Hinata bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, ayo kita ke Taman." Hanabi mengangguk pelan, dan mempercepat langkahnya sehingga kini ia berada didepan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia memperhatikan kesegala tempat, dan tak sengaja ia melihat seorang nenek yang tampaknya sedang kesulitan. Hinata kemudian menarik lengan Hanabi dan berjalan kearah nenek tersebut.

"P-permisi Baa-san. Apakah kau sedang kesulitan?" tanya Hinata ramah. Ia tidak peduli kalau Hanabi pada saat itu kesal karenanya. Ia hanya ingin bisa membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan.

"Ah iya." Ucap Nenek itu seraya menyikap peluhnya. Dipandangnya Hinata yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tak jelas dihadapannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Baa-san?" tanya Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Nenek itu sedang kecapekan, membantu tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Benar nak, tolong kau angkat tas sandang itu dan bawa kerumahku" kata Nenek. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya untuk memberitahu Hinata – ah tidak, itu lebih cocok dibilang memerintah.

"Baiklah Baa-san" balas Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Anak yang polos memang mudah diperalat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-nee!" tampak Hanabi yang sepertinya tidak sudi kalau Hinata membantu orang asing.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi, bukankah baik kalau kita membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan" Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hanabi yang sedang menggeram marah.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Hanabi membentak Hinata lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya sekarang ini kita sedang bersenang-senang! Kau lupa ya dengan apa yang diminta Tou-san? Kau itu seharusnya merawat dan tidak membuatku kesal!" Hanabi sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak suka kalau Hinata mengabaikan permintaan Ayahnya, apalagi hal itu membuat Hanabi benar-benar marah.

"Hanya sebentar Hanabi, setelah ini Nee-chan akan mengajakmu ke taman wisata, ah! Atau nanti malam kita ke festival kembang api, bagaimana?" Hinata mencoba membujuk dan menenangkan Hanabi yang tampaknya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Diam! Akan kubilang pada Tou-san!" Hanabi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hanabi!..., Hah.. Bagaimana ini…?"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau jadi harus bersusah payah membantuku, bahkan membiarkan adikmu pergi." Ucap Nenek tersebut. Ia sebenarnya merasa tak enak pula dengan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Ia juga merasa agak bersalah.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok Baa-san, saya senang bisa membantu Baa-san" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum khasnya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi nenek berterima kasih padamu. Anak baik sepertimu pantas mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Sebelumnya, siapa namamu nak?" tanya sang Nenek.

"Um, nama saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Hinata menurut. Lalu Nenek tersebut merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas usang miliknya. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan sesuatu itu, ia memberikannya kepada Hinata dan berkata "Gunakanlah benda ini baik-baik"

"Apa ini…. Parfum?" Gumam Hinata sedikit bingung, benda yang ada ditangannya itu berbentuk botol seukuran telapak tangannya, terdapat cairan berwarna merah keunguan yang tersisa setengah dari botol tersebut.

"Ya, itu adalah parfum" ucap Nenek tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Baa-san memberi saya sebotol parfum? Ah bukan, maksud saya setengah botol parfum?" tanya Hinata, biar gimanapun ia tetap penasaran.

"Itu bukanlah parfum sembarangan. Itu adalah parfum sihir." Jawab Nenek dengan nada serius. Dipandangnya Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, dan membuat gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Parfum….. sihir?..." ucap Hinata sedikit kaget dan tidak percaya. Diperhatikannya parfum itu dengan jelas, dan ia melihat cahaya-cahaya kristal dari dalam botol parfum tersebut.

"Kau hanya bisa menggunakan parfum itu sebelum tidur, dan apa yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan didalam mimpi. Mimpi yang benar-benar terasa nyata. Kau juga bisa melihat kebenaran dari dalam mimipimu. Tapi ingat, hanya satu kali semprot saja. Jika lebih dari itu, kau akan tertidur lama sekali. Paling tidak seminggu." Jelas Nenek dengan menekankan kata-katanya kepada Hinata.

'Glek'

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Kata-kata Nenek itu benar-benar terdengar mustahil. Ia pikir Nenek itu pasti sedang berkhayal. Tapi, ia tetap menerima parfum itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus menghargai pemberian orang.

"Baiklah, nak. Sampai disini saja, kau boleh pulang." Nenek tersebut membalikkan badannya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tampak sudah tua sekali.

"Ta-tapi Baa-san…." Hinata masih tidak mengerti, ia butuh penjelasan yang lebih. Diliriknya jam tangan miliknya. 'hmm, pukul empat sore ya….'.

"Hah? Empat sore?"

.

.

.

'Gawat, aku harus bagaimana ini? Hanabi pasti sedang mengamuk dirumah' batin Hinata sambil membayangkan betapa bahayanya kalau sudah membiarkan Hanabi yang sedang kesal sendirian dirumah.

'Lagi pula belum tentu juga kalau sekarang dia ada dirumah'

'Atau…. Dia benar-benar mengadukan hal tadi kepada Tou-san…'

"Oh, tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" teriak Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sempit, setidaknya inilah yang namanya jalan pintas agar cepat tiba dirumah. Ia sangat khawatir pada Hanabi. Jika bertemu Hanabi, ia akan segera meminta maaf, bahkan rela dijadikan babu.

Maklumlah, Hanabi adalah adik yang ia sayangi. Sejak bayi, Hanabi tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena almarhum Ibu mereka sudah lama sekali meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Jadi, pada saat itu Hinata bertekad akan menjadi kakak yang menyayangi adiknya layaknya seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya.

"Aku harus segera menemui Hanabi, jika tidak…"

"Hei gadis manis" perkataan Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat ada seorang pria yang menghalangi jalannya. Lalu datang tiga orang lagi, sepertinya mereka adalah geng preman.

"Ehm… " Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dan berniat kabur. Ia tahu betul siapa orang-orang tersebut.

Sadar akan niat Hinata, dua dari mereka berjalan kearah Hinata dan berusaha menangkap Hinata. Hinata merasa takut sekali, keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Ia harus lari, lari secepatnya, tapi…

"Mau kemana, sayang? Ayo, bermainlah bersama kami." Satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap Hinata, ia memegang erat kedua lengan Hinata. Dan yang lainnya menyusul.

"Mau apa kalian? Lepaskan Aku!" teriak Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia sangat takut. Ia mencoba untuk memberontak, akan tetapi ia sangat lemah dan tak punya tenaga besar.

"Ikutlah bersama kami"

"TI-tidak! Lepas, lepaskan Aku!" Hinata ketakutan, ia tak mau ini terjadi, ia berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Tapi lihatlah? Tempat ini sepi akan penduduk. Bahkan orang yang melalui tempat ini mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang saja.

"Haha, itu tidak bisa. Kau tak akan kami lepaskan" ujar salah satu preman yang berambut spike.

"To…long..Aku…" lirih Hinata pelan, ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau hidupnya akan berakhir sampai disini.

"Lepaskan dia!" terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih" ujar Hinata terisak. Ia benar-benar bersyukur ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. Kini didepannya ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tampak ngos-ngosan akibat perkelahian tadi. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata shappire bak samudra itu, ia terkesima melihat wajahnya yang amat tampan. Muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar pemuda itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata bangkit, dan Hinata pun meraih uluran tangan tersebut.

"Y-ya"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali" pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa dan membuat pipi Hinata semakin merona.

"Ano, ka-kamu siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya Hinata, ia penasaran akan pemuda itu.

"Um, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang, dari pada nanti kau diganggu lagi"

"Ba-baik, terima kasih"

.

.

.

"I-itu rumahku"

"Yah, sampai disini ya"

"Se-sekali lagi terima kasih" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Um, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jari yang menjadi khasnya.

"A-aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata, ia berusaha tegas.

"Um, Hinata ya? Nama yang indah" ujar Naruto yang membuat Hinata diam terpaku, belum pernah ada yang memuji namanya seperti itu. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata hanya dapat memandang punggung Naruto dari jauh, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan berkata dalam hati 'Entah kenapa ada harapan besar disini'

"Huh" hela Hinata yang tampak lelah, ia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan suatu hal "Ah! Aku harus menemui Hanabi!" ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu, dengan segera Hinata cepat-cepat masuk kerumah dan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah. Matanya tertuju pada sofa yang berada diruang tengah. Tampak seorang gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hana- …Hanabi" gumam Hinata pelan, ia tak mau membangunkan adiknya itu. Ia melihat ada cairan bening yang membasahi pipi sang adik. Perlahan Hinata mendekati Hanabi dan menghapus cairan bening tersebut.

"Maafkan nee-chan, Hanabi…"

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Hinata sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan adiknya. Ia tak mau memberatkan Hanabi lagi, mulai sekarang ia ingin menjadi sosok ibu bagi Hanabi.

"Sudah siap" Hinata melirik kearah jam dinding dan langsung merutuki dirinya. "A-apa? Sudah jam segini?" Saat itu Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya untuk sarapan. Dan sepertinya ia tak akan sempat untuk mencicipi hasil masakannya itu dengan tenang…

"Gawat, Aku akan terlambat ke sekolah." Buru-buru Hinata memakan roti selainya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Ia teringat kalau Hanabi belum bangun, jadi ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Hanabi.

-Makanlah yang banyak, Hana-chan.-

To: Hanabi

Terbentuk seulas senyum dibibir ranum Hinata. Hari ini, dan seterusnya, ia akan berjuang.

.

.

"Hoah" Seorang gadis kecil baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan tampak masih ngantuk. Ia teringat akan sesuatu 'Um? Bukankah kemarin Aku tertidur disofa? apa Hinata-nee yang memindahkan ku?'

Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu turun kelantai bawah dan berjalan kedapur, ia sedikit kaget melihat ada banyak makanan tertata rapi dimeja makan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ada ponsel terletak diatas meja, lalu ponsel itu berdering. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Hanabi pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan membuka pesannya…

-Makanlah yang banyak, Hana-chan-

From: Hinata

"Nee-chan…"

.

.

.

"Aduh, syukurlah Aku tidak terlambat" Ujar Hinata lega. Ia duduk manis dikursinya yang terletak disudut paling belakang. Hal itu juga membuat keberadaanya sering terlupakan, jadi ia tak perlu cemas kalau masih ada beberapa siswa dikelasnya yang tidak mengenalinya. Disekelilingnya sudah ada banyak murid yang duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, menunggu datangnya guru yang mengajar.

Tidak lama setelah itu, masuk seorang guru yang diikuti oleh seorang murid laki-laki yang tampak asing dimata semua murid disana.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru kepada semua muridnya.

"Pagi guru" balas murid-murid.

"Baiklah, pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hokaido. Nah, Uzumaki. Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya pak guru

"Hn" Balas pemuda tersebut, ia sama sekali tak tampak gembira ataupun senang. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kau silahkan duduk dimeja belakang sana."

Pemuda tersebut berjalan kebelakang tanpa menatap keseorang pun, dan disisi lain, Hinata yang berada dikelas itu merasa amat terkejut melihat pemuda yang dikenalinya adalah murid baru disini. Dari tadi ia terus menatap kearah pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja, tidak ada senyuman yang terlukis diwajah pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran telah usai. Kalian boleh istirahat" ucapan guru teersebut disambut hangat oleh murid-murid, ada yang bersorak-sorak, mengeluh, bahkan tidur.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bersikap biasa akan hal itu, menurutnya tak ada gunanya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Saat itu semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk murid-murid yang tidur dipaksa ikut keluar. Tinggallah Hinata dan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

'A-aku harus menyapanya' batin Hinata berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Naruto yang tempat duduknya hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Naruto tampaknya tidak peduli akan hal yang ia alami hari ini.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara "A-ano, Aku tak menyangka kau murid baru disini, Naruto-kun" Hinata berdiri disamping pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan duduk itu. Pemuda itu pun berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang kelihatannya bersusah payah untuk berbicara dengannya…

dan kata itu pun keluar….

"Kau…siapa..?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Baiklah, hanya sampaik disini saja ya…

Saya tahu fic ini kurang menarik, saya sangat tahu fic ini punya banyak kekurangan, dan saya benar-benar tahu hal itu terjadi karena saya selaku author tidak terlalu ahli dalam membuat fic. Jadi, untuk itu mohon para readers untuk meninggalkan review berupa kritikakan atau yang lainnya, kecuali flame. Saya menerima flame tapi silahkan kirim lewat PM.

Mungkin kalian ada yang berpikir kalau ini adalah fic pertama saya, jawabannya tidak. Ini adalah fic ke-4 saya, tapi memang kelihatannya ini adalah fic satu-satunya diprofil saya. Apa ada yang tahu fic "Try to be feminine"? itulah salah satu fic saya yang hilang, ketiga fic saya hilang entah kemana. Bahkan diprofil saya juga tak ada. Baiklah itu tadi hanya sekedar curhatan, dan saya minta maaf kalau kalian berpikir fic ini memiliki ide yang sama dengan fic lain.

Oh ya, saya juga mau minta maaf karena bagian baku hantam sengaja saya skip karena saya tidak terlalau pandai mengetik bagian itu.

Sekian terima kasih, and review please….


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle Of The Dream

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, little Mystery

Pair: NaruxHina

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur Kilat, abal, dll

Berbasa-basinya nanti saja

Let's read!

Chapter 2 : Mysterious Boy

.

.

.

"Kau…siapa..?"

Hinata merasa terkejut dengan apa yang telah diucapakan oleh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya bergetar seperti ketakutan. Ia mencoba berbicara kepada Naruto sekali lagi "A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" ia berusaha berbicara sekuat mungkin, karena merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Naruto menatap sinis Hinata "Kau ini memangnya siapa? Jangan berbicara seperti kau mengenalku!" Naruto malah membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar dan membuat gadis bermata lavender itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi dari hadapanku! aku muak melihatmu!" Naruto menatap tajam kearah Hinata dan mendorong bahu Hinata, sehingga gadis itu terjatuh dan meninggalkan sedikit goresan dilututnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. "Ugh" Hinata merintih kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit.

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih dan mendekati Naruto. Ia menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari pemuda itu. Kemudian ia diam dan menundukkan kepalanya "Naruto-kun…."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menggebrak meja "Naruto-kun! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu!" teriak Hinata disertai air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, emosinya meluap-luap, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang baru saja kemarin ia temui bahkan menolongnya. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dengan yang ia temui waktu itu. Dimana tawa dan senyum yang pernah diberikan pemuda itu kepada Hinata? Kemana perginya kata-kata lembut yang yang diucapkan pemuda itu? Hal ini membuat Hinata bingung dan tak tahu mau bagaimana lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh? Jangan berani membentakku!" Naruto berdiri dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah Hinata.

Plak!

Naruto menampar pipi Hinata dan membuat Hinata tak berani berkata-kata. "Aku tak mengenalimu! aku tak tahu siapa kau! dan aku tak mau tahu siapa kau!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi menjauh dari Hinata.

"Tapi…." Lirih Hinata pelan menahan tangis dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Ucapan Hinata masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto pun berhenti.

"Jangan sampai kau mengatakan hal ini kepada orang-orang. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja mencabut nyawamu itu." Ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti ancaman kematian bagi Hinata, Hinata masih belum dapat berkutik dari tempatnya sekarang ini, dan ia biarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dikelas.

"Kenapa?..."

.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel masuk berdentang. Para murid berlarian menuju kelas dan segera duduk ditempat masing-masing, masih terdengar keributan disana-sini. Kebanyakan murid menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menunggu guru dengan melakukan hal-hal tak penting namun menyenangkan menurut mereka. Tidak seperti Hinata yanga hanya duduk terdiam ditempatnya, menahan sakit dan merintih sesekali.

Diliriknya tempat duduk Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak ada disana. 'Mungkin dia benci padaku sampai ia tak mau masuk kelas' pikir Hinata mulai merasa khawatir. Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto.

'Apa dia diguna-gunai orang?'

'Atau dirasuki setan?'

Pikiran Hinata menjadi tak menentu, terbayang ia akan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Khayalannya yang tidak-tidak membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk belajar. Sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan guru didepannya.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Ia tahu ini tidak baik, jadi ia berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang pemuda itu. 'Sebaiknya Aku ke UKS saja' pikir Hinata didalam hati. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah gurunya yang mengajar saat itu.

Setelah mendapatkan izin keluar, Hinata segera keluar kelas dan pergi ke UKS.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata tampak lemas saat berjalan dan pusingnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya dan tubuhnya bertumpu pada dinding. Nafasnya tak teratur dan menyesak. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan seluruh badannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar jeritan.

"TIDAAK! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan bunuh Aku!"

Hinata kaget mendengar jeritan tersebut. 'Bu-bunuh?' batin Hinata tak mengerti. Ia merasa ketakutan, dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia berpikir untuk segera pergi dari sini dan kembali kekelas.

Tapi seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Tampak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik datang dari arah yang berlawanan, di tangan kanannya terdapat pisau yang berlumurkan darah. Darah-darah itu menetes dan mengotori lantai yang dilewati oleh pemuda itu. Tatapannya kosong walau ia menatap Hinata.

Preng!

Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya dihadapan Hinata dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa pada gadis itu.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto.

Mata Hinata membelalak tak percaya, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seolah-olah sudah menjadi batu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan rasa takutnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu membuat Hinata kembali mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam takut untuk menatap pemuda yang bermandikan darah tersebut. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia biarkan pemuda itu pergi darinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara hentakan kaki Naruto mulai tak terdengar, menciptakan keadaan sunyi dan suram disekitar Hinata. Hinata menghapus anak sungai yang mengalir dipipinya, ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

'A-apa yang telah terjadi?' timbul pertanyaan dipikiran Hinata, gadis bertubuh ramping itu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan hingga ia berada ditengah antara empat lorong yang ada dtempat ia berada. Hinata menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tapi tak memperoleh apapun. Hinata baru sadara bahwa jalan yang ia lalui tadi dipenuhi oleh tetesan darah hingga sampai ke depan.

Firasatnya menyuruh ia berjalan terus kedepan, dan membuat ia sampai dijalan buntu yang hanya ada sebuah lemari besar tak terpakai. Hinata mendekati lemari itu, dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Keringat dingin mengalir diwajahnya, tangannya gemetaran dan lehernya terasa menggigil.

Saat Hinata hampir membukanya dengan sempurna, seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa kamu berada disini? Bukankah kamu minta izin keluar untuk ke UKS?" ternyata itu adalah guru yang mengajar dikelas Hinata tadi, jam pelajaran sudah selesai.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya "Ma-maafkan saya guru, saya akan pergi sekarang" Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan lemari yang setengah terbuka.

Guru tersebut tak sengaja melihat lemari itu, dan berniat untuk menutupnya kembali. Tapi, tiba-tiba lemari itu terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan isi yang ada didalamnya….

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Guru itu ketakutan dan pingsan dihadapan mayat tak berkepala.

.

.

.

Disore hari, Hinata berjalan kelelahan dan keadaannya sangat lemah. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan sekarang sedang menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, hanya karena pemuda yang sekarang ia anggap misterius itu, Hinata merasa benar-benar gila dan kepalanya sering sakit. Itu baru hari ini, bagaimana dengan besok? Ia yakin tak akan sanggup lagi.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mengenalku?"

"Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

"Dan kenapa tadi dia memegang pisau yang berdarah?"

Hinata terus mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, di benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Kenapa ia harus sampai seperti ini? Padahal ia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa melamun, nak?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak saat ada seseorang yang berbicara kepadanya. Ia melirik kekanan dan melihat nenek kemarin yang pernah ia tolong.

"Baa-san?" gumam Hinata.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa melamun?" Tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Um,… Aku tidak apa-apa baa-san" Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Nenek itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya nenek dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia memegang tangan mungil Hinata "Ikutlah ketempatku" kata nenek seraya menarik Hinata pergi.

Hinata yang sedang lemah hanya menurut saja "Baik"

.

.

Nenek mengajak Hinata untuk berkunjung kerumahnya, ia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan memberikannya secangkir teh hangat. Lalu kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Hinata. "Ceritakanlah masalahmu, nak. Mungkin Aku bisa memberimu sedikit bantuan" kata nenek pelan.

Hinata mengangguk "Begini baa-san, seorang siswa baru di Sekolahku tidak mengenalku, padahal baru saja kemarin Aku dan dia bertemu dan berkenalan, bahkan dia mengantarku pulang. Dia marah padaku tanpa alasan, dan tadi aku melihatnya memegang pisau yang berdarah, sekujur tubuhnya juga dikotori darah. A-Aku ketakutan… pada saat ia… menatap kosong diriku…" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menggigil ketakutan, cangkir teh yang ia pegang bergetar dan hampir tumpah.

Nenek itu mengangguk paham, ia terdiam. Ternyata ia sedang mengingat-ingat suatu hal, dan menurutnya itu berhubungan dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh Hinata. "Apakah yang kau maksud adalah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memakai seragam penuh darah?" tebak nenek menanggapi cerita Hinata.

Hinata kaget

"Be-benar! Dia orangnya." Seru Hinata. Dan dia merasa heran "Kenapa baa-san tahu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Nenek itu mengelus-elus dagunya "Yah, tadi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, kulitnya tan dan seragam nya penuh darah sedang berlari menuju daerah tempat tinggalmu. Tampaknya ia tergesa-gesa." Jelas nenek itu dan membuat Hinata makin kaget.

"Daerah tempat tinggalku?" tanya Hinata. Ia tak mengerti, seingatnya kemarin Naruto pulang ke arah pusat kota. Bukan kembali ke daerah tempat tinggalnya. Lagi pula untuk apa Naruto ke sana? Disana tidak ada taman bermain, toko-toko besar atau apapun. Disana hanya ada kuil untuk berdo'a.

'Tu-tunggu, jangan-jangan dia pergi kerumahku… dan Hanabi ada dirumah!'

Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit dan pamit pada nenek. "Baa-san, terima kasih tehnya. Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Hinata seraya berlari keluar. Nenek itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan menyeringai…

"Fufufu… bagus Naruto"

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin ke arah rumahnya. Ia khawatir akan Hanabi, takut akan diapa-apakan oleh Naruto. Mungkin saja Naruto mengincar salah-satu keluarga Hinata karena ia telah membuat Naruto marah. Ditambah lagi hari mulai gelap dan jalanan sangat sepi. Membuat Hinata semakin mengkhawatirkan Hanabi.

Tap Tap Tap

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi...

Tap Tap CEKLEK

"HANABI!"

Teriakan Hinata terdengar keseluruh sudut ruangan. Wajahnya berpeluh dan nafasnya tak teratur. "Hanabi! Apa kau di rumah?" teriak Hinata lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah dari atas, Hinata was-was "Si-siapa disana!" Hinata meraih sebuah sapu yang ada disampingnya, keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya "Aku bilang siapa disana!" Suara Hinata semakin keras. Langkahan kaki itupun berhenti.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata-nee?"

"Eh!"

Muncul seorang gadis kecil berpakaian piyama, ia sedikit meringis seraya memegang pinggangnya. "Hanabi? A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata segera berlari ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Hinata "Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau memegang sapu seperti ingin memukulku?" ucap Hanabi cuek dan sedikit heran. Lalu berkata lagi "Kau sangat aneh" dan kembali ke atas.

Hinata hanya cengo. Loh? Jadi bukan Hanabi? Pikirnya. Hinata menaruh kembali sapu tersebut dan pergi kekamarnya. "Ini sangat aneh… tapi syukurlah" gumam Hinata. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dengan pelan, ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat.

"Tapi… jika bukan mengincar keluargaku… apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan? Kemana dia sebenarnya?"

.

.

Suatu malam di pedalaman tempat tinggal Hinata, tepatnya di sebuah Kuil yang terletak di perbukitan. Seseorang tengah berbaring dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi darah itu membuat ia terlihat seperti korban penyiksaan. Kelopak matanya setengah terbuka, menandakan ia belum berada di alam mimpi. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan melihat sebuah patung Dewa suci. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam "Maaf…"

"Maaf…Maaf…Maaf…"

"Maafkan aku…"

.

.

Hinata sedang berada di kamarnya, ia berjalan memutar-mutar sambil berpikir keras. "Oh ayolah Hinata, dimana semangat masa mudamu?" ucap Hinata sedikit mengeluh. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk duduk agar pikirannya kembali normal.

Tanpa sadar pikiran Hinata mulai melayang pada saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto, dan pada saat Naruto menamparnya. Ia mengelus pelan pipi kirinya. "Sakit… Tapi Aku harus tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku yakin itu bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Aku harus mencari kebenarannya!" seru Hinata menyemangati dirinya. "Eh?" namun ia kemudiam terdiam karena sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu… Kebenaran?"

Seulas senyum lebar kemudian terbentuk di bibir Hinata, tanpa aba-aba Hinata dengan segera meraih suatu benda yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, sebuah parfum.

"Tak ada cara lain, aku harus mencobanya." Hinata kemudian menyemprotkan parfum tersebut ke tubuhnya dan langsung tertidur begitu saja.

_7 tahun yang lalu…_

.

.

TBC

Yosh! Berakhir sudah chapter 2 ini. Ada yang masih ingat gak sama fict abal satu ini? Saya harap tidak mengecewakan. Ada yang penasaran sama apa yg telah terjadi pada Naruto? Mungkin akan banyak kisah misteri tentang Naruto. Saya ingin sekali membahas tentang seluk beluknya Naruto, karena gak enak kalau langsung bersama begitu saja. Lagi pula, Hinata sangat ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Naruto. Yap! Chapter selanjutnya mengenai masa lalu Naruto, saya akan jelaskan serinci mungkin. Dan saya usahakan chapter yang akan datang sudah ada romance nya. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya ini sangaaaaat lola melanjutkan chapter 2, update pun juga sangat lama. Yah, itupun kalau mamang ada yang mau baca. Juga terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah me-review fict ini…

Ini balasan review nyaaa….

**Yudha mutho**: oh terima kasih, ahaha maaf, kayaknya ini gak bisa dibilang 'fast update'. Tapi udah update kok..

**Ramdhan-kun**: Ini sudah saya lanjut, terima kasih…

**Lee Retlandare**: wah, sepertinya Lee-chan gak tahu ya kebiasaan para author di Fanfiction? Gak apa-apa deh, tapi jangan nyelekit dong, dan terima kasih…

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: ahaha, mungkin bisa kalau Chappy-san berada didunia fic ini, terima kasih

**Otoko**: Terima kasih, ini udah dilanjut..

**Natsumi H**: Terima kasih banyak, lain kali kalau ada baku hantam lagi, saya akan berusaha membuatnya deh. Review nya gak bikin sakit hati kok..

Ah! Satu lagi, jika ada reader yang bingung maksud dari 'kebenaran' dan 'parfum', sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya bahwa parfum sihir yang Hinata miliki bukan hanya dapat membuat Hinata memiliki mimpi yang ia inginkan namun juga 'bisa melihat sebuah kebenaran'.

Dan untuk yang terakhir…

Review Please ^^


End file.
